


Surpise!

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Pregnant Magnus! But who is the father...? JK we all know ;)





	Surpise!

Alec's POV...  
I wait and listen. The shower turns off and I wait patiently. Finally Magnus comes out, wearing silk pajamas. He doesn't have any makeup on, or glitter in his hair. He's so beautiful.   
He turns out the light and lays down beside me, with his back facing me. I frown and move closer. "Are you okay?" I whisper in his ear. I have noticed that Magnus has been distant lately, and pulling away. He doesn't move or say anything. I rest my hand on his hip and start kissing his neck.   
"Alexander..." Magnus groans and turns on the light and sits up. I can feel my heart sinking. What if he doesn't love me anymore...? What if he is planning on breaking up with me again...? Did I do something wrong...?  
I lay on my side, using my elbow to prop me up. "Magnus," I say quietly. "What is it? Why have you been pulling away? You still love me right...?"  
Magnus's expression quickly changes. "Oh no. Alexander. Baby. Please please don't cry," Magnus says softly. "I didn't mean to make you think that. I still love you so so much dear." He presses his lips to my head.   
"There's something I've got to tell you," Magnus whispers. "And I'm... kinda scared of what you'll think."  
"What is it Magnus?" I whisper, and wipe my eyes.   
"I'm..." Magnus stops and bites his lip. Slowly he lifts up his shirt and there's a small bump. WAIT. WHAT. "Pregnant..."  
My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I don't even know what to think. "H-how...?"  
"Well, um, remember last time we..." Magnus begins, but I cut him off. "Oh yeah."  
"The child is yours, obviously." Magnus says reassuringly. "Are you freaked out?"  
"Well yeah," I say sitting up. "I still don't fully understand how that's possible, but Magnus... I'm actually really happy. I didn't think we could have a child of our own, but now... Oh Magnus."  
I hug him tightly and I can feel tears stream down my face. "I love you so so much." I start kissing all over his face, and he giggles.   
We slide down back in the covers. I get on my hands and knees above Magnus and lift up his shirt. I plant kisses on his stomach and he giggles even more.   
*                   *                   *  
Magnus's POV...  
The baby has been growing at normal pace. I thought since I was a warlock it might grow faster. It's been a month and I have been wanting to do something... But I'm afraid of how Alexander will react...  
"I'm home!" Alexander calls and I go to greet him at the door. He smiles when he sees me. "Mm, you're getting bigger, we're going to have to my family soon," Alexander says.   
And I'm kinda surprised. Alec was the one who wanted us to keep the pregnancy a secret. "About that babe," I say. "I have to ask you about something."  
We go to the couch and sit down. "What is it?" Alec asks gently.   
"Alexander..." I say and take his hands. "With the pregnancy... I think that it would be best if I had a woman's body."  
"Wait. What," He says staring at me. I open my mouth to say something, but Alec clears his throat. "Magnus... Do you really want to?"  
"It's not really about what I want," I say. "This child can't very well come out of my penis. And I don't want to stay cooped up in here, because I would get weird looks."  
I can see that something is still bothering him. 'Do you really want to?'  
"Alexander," I sigh. "If I wanted to be a woman I could have done that centuries ago. It's just until the child is born. Then I'll change back. But I won't do anything, unless you say it's okay."  
Alec nods slightly and looks up at me. A small smile on his face. "Magnus," he says. "I love you so much. I want you to be happy and if it will make the pregnancy easier on you, then I'm okay with it."  
Alec's POV...  
I never felt much attraction to women before, but damn. Magnus will always be beautiful to me. It's raining outside and Magnus and I are in bed. It's been a couple days since Magnus has changed, and we still haven't told anyone yet.   
A thought keeps swirling around in my head, and I can't sleep. "Maggy? Are you still awake?" I whisper. "Yes Alexander," He whispers.   
"Are you tired?"  
"No. Are you?"  
"Do you want to have sex?"  
I regret the words as soon as they left my lips. Magnus turns on the light and rolls over and looks at me. "Did you just...?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I quickly start apologizing. "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."  
"I'd say you were," Magnus says. "I thought you said you are gay..."  
"I am," I say. "But Magnus I love you and it's been awhile. Plus I'm a bit curious..."  
Magnus blushes. "I- I..."  
I've never seen Magnus flustered before. I smirk and climb on top of him. I lean down and kiss him passionately. I grab his hips and I feel his hands tangle in my hair. I pull away slowly. "Shh," I whisper. "Just relax." My lips brush against his ear as I talk and he shivers. I kiss down Magnus's neck and his breathing hitches.   
Magnus's POV...  
Alexander kisses me one last time before rolling off of me. My body has stopped shaking from the pleasure. I look over at Alexander as he runs a hand through his hair.   
"Well?" I whisper.  
Alexander looks at me. "Well I'm still definitely gay, but I love making love to you." He smiles and kisses my head.  
Alec's POV...  
Nine months. It's been nine months. We told Izzy, Jace, my parents, the annoying red head, and her dorky friend that Isabelle likes for some odd reason.   
My parents said I would never have a child of my own, well they're wrong. I'm so happy. I can't sleep. It's 3am. Magnus fell asleep a long time ago, he needs his rest.   
I feel a hand slap my chest. "Alexander," Magnus says. "My water just broke..."  
Magnus's POV...  
Several painful... minutes? Hours? Well however long I was in labor it was torture enough. I honestly don't see why anyone would want to go through this 20 times. Alexander certainly didn't enjoy my screaming and almost squeezing his hand off.  
But seeing my newborn child's face, the pain was worth it. Alexander is crying in happiness looking over my shoulder. Tomorrow I plan on changing back, and then Alexander and I can go start our new lives together.


End file.
